


The Only Way

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark (i think), Emotionally fucked up baek, Explicit Language, Heavy mentions of sex, Kinda cheesy and cliche now that i think about it, M/M, My first work for the exo fandom lmfao, Or too violent, but its not too bad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun didn't ask for anything, but Minseok gave him everything anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the only way to show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short lmfao and the summary is shitty but eh

Baekhyun shows Minseok he loves him by worshipping his body. By breathing down on his neck and making sure there are marks left behind. Trailing his hands down his back, by leaving scratches behind and making sure everyone knows he's been fucked good enough that he can't focus for hours.

Baekhyun shows Minseok he loves him by worshipping his body—and that's what it is to Baekhyun.

 _Worshipping_ because he appreciates the beauty that is Kim Minseok. He appreciates the way his body arches and the way he grunts, the way his skin glistens and flushes, how his lips redden from so much biting and—it's the only way he knows how to say I love you.

The only way he learned how to say, _'I like the way you smile, I like the way your eyelashes curl and cast shadows over your cheeks, the way the sunlight makes your eyes seem brighter'._

Growing up with a mother like his, growing up to take his mother's place and trying to find a way out, a way to find that being cared for wasn't a myth—that's the only way he was taught how to say _I love you._

By getting on your knees, looking up at sneers and hearing murmurs of, _"So pretty, baby, so precious, so good."_

By getting on your back and arching off the bed, letting your hair stick to your forehead uncomfortably even thought it itches in the worst way, just to hear them say how pretty you are, how they'd keep you if they weren't somebody, if they didn't have children and wives to take care of, people to impress.

_How they would keep you if you weren't used._

\--

Minseok found Baekhyun after he found the love of his life.

After he finally got to leave, albeit with someone he didn't know.

(But that was okay, because they would eventually learn about each other and they would love each other and live happily and have a family together.

Like he always dreamed of.)

Minseok found him after he got fucked until he couldn't make a sound. After he tried to claw Jun's hands off of his throat, after he felt his oxygen supply depleting, after he saw black spots in his vision, after he went limp and accepted that he was gonna die.

Die with a cock buried deep inside of him, no tears in his eyes, no hope, and the crushing realization that there was no happy endings for people like him.

Minseok found him dumped in some alley, after he woke up sore and dead inside. Found him cold and soaked, because as cliché as it was, he woke up when the rain started pounding on his bruised body like bullets.

They made eye contact and Baekhyun didn't ask for help, didn't whimper or make any other sound. He simply turned his head up to the sky and felt the water wash away grime, dirt and what was probably blood mixed with cum.

Baekhyun didn't ask for anything, but Minseok gave him everything anyway.

\--

It took him weeks to talk, weeks to look Minseok in the eye, to not flinch when hands tended to his bruised and injured throat.

It took him weeks, but he said it, _"Thank you."_

Minseok asked for _what?_ He only did what was right, what anyone would have done.

If only he knew about the five other people who had looked Baekhyun in the eyes before he did.

\--

"I thought he loved me." He said.

Minseok asked why. How could Baekhyun think that someone who bought him like an object loved him?

"Because," The brunette responded, eyes fluttering shut, "he told me I was beautiful. He took me with him. I sucked his cock and he didn't push me away when he finished, he made me feel good too—isn't that love?"

And Minseok wanted to cry, because that wasn't love at all. He blinked back tears and reached over to grasp Baekhyun's hand.

"That's not love at all." Baekhyun's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Minseok, "Love is a warm feeling you get when you see a person. Your stomach feels weird, your heart doesn't stop beating and when you're around them, it feels like home."

Baekhyun looked away, "It felt like home with him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first work for the exo fandom.  
> initially a svt fic but then I was like 'nah, this fits xiubaek better' so here I am.


	2. ...that i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more he heard Minseok laugh, the easier the words, 'I love you' rolled off his tongue.

"You didn't have to do this much for me. You could've just left me there. I would've gotten picked up eventually."

Minseok frowned.

"Better me than anyone else." He said with an air of finality.

Was it though? Thought Baekhyun. Was he really safer with Minseok than with the ones he grew up with?

Was Minseok _really_ any safer?

Because, to Baekhyun, he seemed dangerous.

The way he smiled made words catch at his throat—he didn't know what he wanted to say, but there was something—the way the light caught his hair made him seem even more threatening. His skin was soft, his eyes were bright, his lips red and his body lean. His laugh was like glass tinkling and his voice soothing.

He was warm, gave this aura of... _Home_.

(Or more like, the home Baekhyun always wanted.)

He was dangerousn— _deceitful_ —because home didn't mean comfort. Home meant eating little to keep the body his clients liked, home meant cold nights and sticky sheets, cold showers and a sore body.

Home didn't mean soft skin and a beautiful laugh. Home meant scrapped knees and 'I love you's.

\--

The first time Baekhyun tried to say I love you, Minseok freaked out. _His throat hadn't healed yet and Baekhyun didn't have to do such a thing, Minseok only did what was right._

Minseok placed his palms firmly on Baekhyun's chest, pushed him back—albeit gently—and laid him back down to rest.

"You have another doctor's appointment tomorrow."

So, Baekhyun drifted off to sleep while Minseok stroked his hair and whispered tales of anything and everything into the warm air.

\--

The second time he tried to say I love you, he was sure he loved Minseok.

The beating heart, the warmth, the weird stomach flips, the feeling of _home_ \--they were all there.

So, he cornered Minseok in the kitchen, backed him up against the counter and kissed him.

And, _oh_.

What a _beautiful_ feeling it was. Minseok froze in his spot, protest dying at the back of his throat and then he went slack, eyes fluttering shut. Baekhyun kissed him, kissed him breathless, until Minseok pushed him back, gently.

Gently like always.

"You don't have to do things like that, okay? Just by getting better, you're thanking—"

"—I'm not thanking you." Baekhyun realized how it sounded and he grimaced, "I am grateful, but. This isn't... This isn't me thanking you."

Minseok stood still and watched Baekhyun as he tried to explain himself.

"T-the warmth, the weird stomach flips, my heartbeat—the feeling of _home_." Baekhyun licked his lips and took a step back because he realized.

He realized maybe he didn't feel like home to Minseok. Maybe his heart didn't beat uncontrollably around him.

"Oh, god... I'm sorry... I just—" Baekhyun took even more steps away from Minseok until the cat-eyed man reached over to grab onto his wrist.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're... You're home to me too." Baekhyun looked down at his feet, ears burning at Minseok's gentle smile, "I love you, too, Baek. And I was just... Hoping you'd get better before I did anything—before I said anything—because your health is more important than my feelings." Minseok pulled him closer by tugging on his wrist and Baekhyun let himself lean his forehead against his shoulder.

Minseok didn't think it was comfortable considering Baekhyun was taller, so he laughed and turned his head to kiss his temple.

"Come on. You can help me make dinner."

\--

Baekhyun didn't know how to say I love you yet. Not properly at least. He showed it when he backed Minseok up against the door after they got home, showed it in the nail indents on Minseok's hips.

He didn't know yet, but the longer he stayed by his side, the less he found it necessary to push him down on the couch and the more fitting he found it to kiss him in the morning, murmuring, "You're gonna be late."

He didn't know yet, but the more he heard Minseok laugh, the easier the words, 'I love you' rolled off his tongue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this tbh.  
> Idk, not my best work but I'm satisfied with it.  
> Anyway, someone hmu on ig, I need more friends on there: xiu.daddy  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
